


Remember

by Chiara_Polairix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, R: Remembered, Romance, Scamandore, Scamandore Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiara_Polairix/pseuds/Chiara_Polairix
Summary: Albus remember the path that has led them to be lovers





	Remember

The morning light illuminates the room, it is the same as other days, but with the certainty that nothing is going to separate them from now on.

Albus is enjoying those moments where he spends incredible with Newt, just be a couple of hours.

They are lovers: with an innocent and passionate love at the same time, that people do not know anything about this makes it more interesting...

 

 

Still remember how to start all

 

_This was not right... Not at all good, but without wanting one falls in love._

_Are found several times after Newt is expelled, it was quite obvious that the teacher had developed a very good friendship with that boy, his not so well camouflaged favoritism betrayed him._

_Whenever they had some free time they were quoted to see in the Muggle London they talked about everything and nothing, creatures. History, travel that strange company did them good._

_The first kiss felt so natural for both of them, they were returning from walking through the park on a rather cold autumn night, laughing and remembering anecdotes and suddenly it happened, from one moment to another they went from staring to kissing slowly._

_Blushing to no more power but without already hiding what they felt on the other gave way to what would be the best night of their lives._

_Until it all went to hell: First New York, then Paris and then the blood pact, reduced the time spent together more did not cool what happened between them._

_were broken and sought solace in each other._

_say that time cures everything, and with them it was no exception._

 

_spent years literally talking to unite that love that started where they least expected it._

 

  
Wars, tragedies, betrayals and distrust, they passed the storm and managed to get out of it not without several wounds and scars that both try to heal next to each other.

For the moment they must remain hidden, the war is finished but it swept with everything in its path.

But the past is already buried and he rescues the beautiful moments with the love of his life.

Even though people judge.

Love each other and that's what matters.


End file.
